Przywracacz piekła
Przywracacz piekła (ang. Hell's Retriever) – szesnasta, taktyczna Cudowna Broń występująca na mapie Mob of the Dead w Call of Duty: Black Ops II i Blood of the Dead w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII. Może zostać zdobyta przez nakarmienie trzech głów Cerbera po 6 zombie każda. Na mapie Mob of the Dead każdą z nich można znaleźć: w Bloku więziennym obok B23R, w pobliżu Infirmerii naprzeciwko Uzi oraz w dokach obok stołu do budowania. Z kolei na mapie Blood of the Dead głowy Cerbera znajdują się w nowym budynku przemysłowy obok GKS, 1. piętrze bloku więziennego obok Mozu i w Eagle Plaza na ścianie domu. Po nakarmieniu (zniknięciu) wszystkich trzech głów każdy gracz może wziąć Przywracacz piekła. W Mob of the Dead należy udać się do Citadel Tunnels i podnieść broń, a w Blood of the Dead – skorzystać z dowolnej szybkiej podróży pomiędzy prysznicami, a kwaterą naczelnika i, mijając broń, wcisnąć przycisk użycia. Rzucony zabija maksymalnie sześciu zombie, po czym wraca do gracza. Po ok. 4 sekundach jest gotowy do kolejnego rzutu. Przywracacz piekła pozwala też na zbieranie power-upów z odległości. Poprzez przytrzymanie przycisku odpowiadającego za rzut, można go dwukrotnie naładować, zwiększając zasięg i siłę. W pełni naładowana broń potrafi natychmiast zabić zombie do 15 rundy. Broń ta jest też bardzo skuteczna przy walce z Brutusem. Odkupiciel piekła Przywracacz piekła może zostać ulepszony do Odkupiciela piekła (ang. Hell's Redeemer) poprzez wykonanie kilku zadań. Ulepszona wersja, pozwala na trzykrotne naładowanie, a także na natychmiastowe zabicie zombie przy co najmniej pojedynczym naładowaniu. Mimo to, nadal pozwala na zabicie maksymalnie sześciu zombie przy jednym rzucie. Ulepszanie Przywracacza piekła (Mob of the Dead) Przywracacz piekła można ulepszyć jedynie na oryginalnym stopniu trudności. Każdy gracz, który chce otrzymać Odkupiciela piekła musi wykonać następujące kroki: *Po zdobyciu Przywracacza piekła gracz musi zabić 10-15 zombie przy jego pomocy. Ukończenie kroku jest sygnalizowane dźwiękiem wchodzenia w stan Afterlife i charakterystyczną muzyką. *Najwcześniej w 10. rundzie gracz musi wybrać się na most i przetrwać tam rundę, zabijając co najmniej 30 zombie, używając wyłącznie Przywracacza piekła. W tym czasie nie wolno używać innych broni, aby nie zresetować kroku. Jeżeli krok zostanie pomyślnie ukończony, po zakończeniu rundy gracz ponownie usłyszy dźwięk wchodzenia w stan Afterlife. *Kolejnym krokiem jest powrót do więzienia. Gracz musi wrzucić Przywracacz piekła w lawę, znajdującą się pod głową Cerbera w pobliżu B23R. Jeżeli wykonano prawidłowo, Przywracacz piekła nie wróci. Gracz z kolei ponownie usłyszy dźwięk wchodzenia w stan Afterlife. *Po ukończeniu rundy należy wrócić do miejsca, gdzie można odebrać Przywracacz piekła. Gracz powinien ujrzeć tam niebieską aurę. Gdy wejdzie w stan Afterlife, będzie mógł tam podnieść Odkupiciela piekła. Ulepszanie Przywracacza piekła (Blood of the Dead) Każdy gracz, który chce otrzymać Odkupiciela piekła musi wykonać następujące kroki: *Po zdobyciu Przywracacza piekła gracz musi udać się na spacerniak, gdzie przed wejściem na pomost znajduje się niebieska, paląca się beczka. Znalezienie się w jej pobliżu powoduje naładowanie Przywracacza piekła, które sprawia, że rzucony będzie świecił się na niebiesko. Opuszczenie spacerniaka lub trzykrotne rzucenie bronią rozładowuje ją. Tak naładowanym Przywracaczem piekła należy zabić 30 zombie. Ukończenie kroku sygnalizuje wycie wilka. : Magmagat_beczka_4.png|Paląca się beczka *Patrząc przez tarczę spektralną, gracz musi znaleźć symbol Cerbera. Następnie należy rzucić w niego Przywracaczem piekła. Broń zniknie, a graczowi zostanie przywrócone poprzednie wyposażenie. Symbol Cerbera może pojawić się w następujących miejscach: **spacerniak – na skale pod ziemią naprzeciwko miejsca na skrzynkę losującą; **spacerniak – na ścianie muru przy miejscu na skrzynkę losującą; **spacerniak – po prawej stronie drogi do wejścia do bloku więziennego; **Eagle Plaza – na płocie obok wejścia do biura strażnika; **Eagle Plaza – po prawej stronie drogi do kwatery naczelnika; **cytadela – patrząc na drzwi do pryszniców od strony symboli Cerbera, po prawej stronie na ścianie; **cytadela – za symbolami Cerbera; **cytadela – za dziurą w ścianie za symbolami Cerbera. : Przywracacz_piekla_symbol_spacerniak_1.png Przywracacz_piekla_symbol_spacerniak_2.png Przywracacz_piekla_symbol_spacerniak_4.png Przywracacz_piekla_symbol_eagle_plaza_1.png Przywracacz_piekla_symbol_eagle_plaza_2.png Przywracacz_piekla_symbol_cytadela_1.png Przywracacz_piekla_symbol_cytadela_2.png Przywracacz_piekla_symbol_cytadela_3.png *W trakcie rundy piekielnych psów na mapie można spotkać niebieskie ślady psa. Spojrzenie na nie przez tarczę spektralną ujawni niebieskiego piekielnego psa trzymającego Przywracacz piekła. Należy zabić go za pomocą widmowego wybuchu z tarczy, aby ukończyć ten krok. : Przywracacz_piekla_slady_psa.png|Ślady ducha piekielnego psa Przywracacz_piekla_duch_piekielnego_psa.png|Duch piekielnego psa *Gracz musi ponownie skorzystać z szybkiej podróży między prysznicami a domem naczelnika, w trakcie której może podnieść Odkupiciela piekła. : Przywracacz_piekla_odkupiciel_piekla_botd.png|Odkupiciel piekła Osiągnięcia i trofea Hop, wyskakuje łasica|W Mob of the Dead, przerwij cykl.|Brązowe|25}} Ciekawostki ''Ogólne'' *Jest to pierwsza taktyczna broń, którą można ulepszyć. *Jest to pierwsza taktyczna broń, której nie można wylosować. ''Mob of the Dead'' *Zabijanie przy pomocy Przywracacza piekła w statystykach zapisuje się jako zabicia granatami. Galeria 2013-07-23_00081.jpg|Przywracacz piekła w Mob of the Dead Przywracacz_piekla_botd.png|Przywracacz piekła w Blood of the Dead Kategoria:Cudowne Bronie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Cudowne Bronie w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII